P5shed
by diesector21
Summary: Foaly does a little reminiscing on a broken relationship. Particularly on one that little people know about.


**A/N: **Yeah, my first fic. The song is P5hing Me Awy – Linkin Park, on the _Reanimation_ CD. Fic is solely made for the song, and not the situation. Probably a little short for my tastes, but it's just a first try at something. Oh yeah, make sure to R&R.

**Disclaimer**: All characters and settings are owned by Eoin Colfer. However, I wish I owned them…or they actually existed. That'd be awesome!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**When I look into your eyes, there's nothing there to see**

**Nothing but my own mistakes staring back at me**

Foaly stared at his computer screen, as usual. However, this time, Foaly wasn't staring at something he usually stared at. It wasn't a new program that he created a month in progress, or some kind of blueprint for the next generation Neutrino. What he stared at was the farthest thing from them.

**I lied to you**

**This is the last smile that I'll fake for the sake of being with you**

On Foaly's screen was a picture. Not just any picture though. It was a picture with two fairies in them, one centaur and one pixie. The screen displayed the picture to be taken almost a half century ago. Foaly continued staring, lost in the screen's display, completely detached from his work, his friends, Caballine, everything.

**Everything falls apart**

**Even the people who never frown eventually break down**

**Everything has to end, you'll soon find **

**(for the sake of being with you)**

**We're out of time to watch it all unwind**

The centaur in the picture was himself, Foaly. The pixie was none other than Opal Koboi. However, what made this picture unique was those two's stance. Both of the fairies showed no tension or discomfort in their body language. What truly made this picture amazing was that Foaly and Opal, sworn enemies for the past decades, were _smiling_.

**Everything falls apart**

**Even the people who never frown eventually break down**

**The sacrifice is never knowing…**

Foaly closed his eyes and remembered back to his elementary school days. "_Foaly, will you always be my friend?" A young Opal asked his two decade old centaur buddy. The centaur beamed, and said, "Yeah, I will."_ A smile cracked on Foaly's lips.

**Why I stay, when you just push away**

**No matter what you see, you're still so blind to me**

The memories continued.

"_Really, YOU want to be the LEP's technical advisor?"_

"_Hehe…yeah."_

"_Well, good luck with that, I guess"_

"_You too, on whatever you want to be in the future."_

**I've tried, like you, to do everything you wanted to do**

**This is the last time I'll take the blame for the sake of being with you**

Foaly's smiled receded by a few teeth, as another memory popped up, which at the time seemed trivial, but would soon become the basis of Opal's obsession.

"_I bet when I'm grown up, I'm gonna register more patents on the planet than you!"_

"_Hm…I'm willing to bet my hooves on that. You're on!"_

**Everything falls apart**

**Even the people who never frown eventually break down**

**(the sacrifice of hiding in a lie)**

Foaly hung his head down in shame, remembering that scene long ago. "How could have I been so stupid? She's a pixie, and with their egomaniac mindsets, she probably took that as a real challenge. It didn't exactly help that I actually have registered more patents than her…"

**Everything has to end, you'll soon find**

**we're out of time left to watch it all unwind**

**The sacrifice is never knowing…**

Things started going downhill in university, as Foaly clearly remembered.

"_Seriously, Opal, you're working way too hard on this project. It's for a course you don't even enjoy that much!"_

"_Foaly, just…shut your trap. You don't understand."_

**Why I stay, when you just push away**

**No matter what you see, you're still so blind to me**

Things didn't exactly smooth out as the science fair came up. It only got worse.

"_Seriously, an Iris-cam? What kind of invention is that?"_

"_Well, if you're gonna ask that question, what the heck is a new wing design for?"_

**Reverse psychology, failing miserably**

**It's so hard to be left all alone**

"_Shut the hell up! I don't need you!"_

"_Opal, you're completely burnt out. Seriously, get some rest!"_

Foaly saw the fire in her eyes at that moment. It was pretty obvious that she didn't want his four legs clip-clopping around in her business.

**Telling you is the only chance for me**

**There's nothing left to do but to face you**

Another thought flew around in Foaly's mind to his attention. It was something that would haunt him for the rest of his natural life. That decision he made would change almost every inhabitant of Haven City and put the world, both above and under, at risk three times.

**When I look into your eyes, there's nothing there to see**

**Nothing but my own mistakes staring back at me**

**Asking why…**

It was right before the winner of the science fair would be announced. Almost everybody on campus knew Foaly would win the medal, but Opal refused to believe it. However, in one desperate move to regain his former friend's trust, Foaly decided to play along with Opal's mindset, hoping that would snap her to reality, and reconcile their broken relationship.

**The sacrifice of hiding in a lie…**

**The sacrifice is never knowing…**

In doing that, all Foaly did was push Opal over the edge, into the deadly grasps of megalomania and insanity.

"_You bastard! I promise on my life, I will get back at you!"_

"_Opal, I was just trying to play along, dammit!"_

**Why I stay, when you just push away**

**No matter what you see, you're still so blind to me**

Foaly closed his computer monitor, and hung his head down in shame. All this, the goblin revolution, Julius' death, everything Opal had done, was indirectly caused by him.

**Why I stay, when you just push away**

A few words left his lips. "I tried to help, but all she did was push away."

**No matter what you see, you're still so blind to me**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**A/N**: Depending on the reviews, I just might keep on writing…so REVIEW! Flames are appreciated when I get some hot dogs. So until then, don't.


End file.
